The Truth Behind the Mask
by Kensei Kontan
Summary: Who is Naruto? Is he really human? what would happen if he wasnt? Kyuubi is Naruto, obviously powerful naruto, Kakashi apprentices Naruto. First real fic Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

well ive had a few ideas for a while and im gonna start making them, again, but you know how it goes, school, work, alot of other things i really dont care about are getting in my way, so dont expect an update everyday. please reveiw and try to give me more ideas

**Choices and Results **

**Chapter one**

_Some say that I'm a demon._

"KILL HIM!" A Civilian yelled from the group charging A helpless boy.

_Other dont even care_

The boy backed into the Alley scared of what might happen next.

_They dont realize how right they are to fear me_

The child suddenly smirked and red chakra swirled around him in a snake like manner, as if protecting him.

_My name? _

The Tentacles of chakra slashed at the civilians killing a few of them.

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

As the last of the bodies fell the child started crying. The bodies looked like they had fought each other instead of a child.

_But I'm more commonly know as......._

The Sandiame approached the boy and sighed. This was the third time this month.

_The Kyuubi No Kitsune_

* * *

**The Truth behind the Mask**

**Chapter 1: The Mask Falls**

As Naruto woke up from his deep sleep he heard voices downstairs. He checked and noticed they were Samurai hired to be assassins, even gennin could take most Samurai out without trouble. The problem was they had Tsunami as a hostage, if they didnt he could have killed them in seconds, but now he had to come up with a plan while still seeming like the child he was suposed to be.

Naruto immediatly recalled the Shadow clone jutsu, his Mask's signature jutsu. He created one and order it to hide in the river. He himself hid in the river as well. He wasn't stupid but he was far from a guiness. That damned Minato had made this body disable his ability to control his mind and chakra, but he could control his chakra if he was in too much danger, appearently Minato still thought of him as his son. He wasnt stupid, in fact if he could concentrate he'd be smarter than anyone alive or dead.

The Samurai came onto the small bridge dragging Tsunami along tied up, they looked rather ridiculous. Naruto sprung his trap and jumped up from the water, roundhouse kicking them both in the temples, killing them, but making it seem they were knocked out. Naruto untied Tsunami and ran off to the bridge, not noticing the single sharingan eye watching him through a pumpkin mask.

* * *

"Naruto help out Sasuke" Kakashi ordered. He felt like Naruto was a useless person, but still cared for him, after all he was better than Sakura, who did not have any skills at all. He considered taking Naruto as an apprentice, since Sasuke didnt know about morals, and Sakura was just a lousy fangirl, but the council had denied him.

Naruto smirked, his first tail was almost free, he could feel it. While he was an all powerful demon and immortal, this body he was in was not, meaning hed have to go back to hell and wait a long time to make another physical body. Naruto had made small bonds with Sasuke, and had vowed to protect him, unfortunately he never went back on his word.

Sasuke was in a lot of pain right now, this girl had hit his nerves perfectly, making him experience too much pain to fight. His only hope was Naruto, so he thought he was naturally screwed, but he didnt know what was lurking under Naruto's mask. Suddenly he felt fire, hotter fire than anything he had ever seen. He also felt unimaginable power, more than even Kakashi and Zabuza had emitted before, making him want to kill himself to get it over with, but this time there was no one to stop him.

Naruto suddenly screamed in pain. He had regained his first tail! His freedom was closer than he thought.

'oh shit... the seal's destroyed?...no its just weakened slightly.... might turn out to be a good thing' Kakashi though summoning his dogs. He had to end this fast otherwise his teammates might die. Suddenly the dome of Mirrors Sasuke was in burst open, with alot of blood spewing out of it. Then he saw something he had not seen in a long time. His student Naruto now looked much more mature, infact he looked as old as Kakashi himself, but something strange was happening with him. He had a tail of chakra and his ears seemed slightly pointed, but the weirdest thing was his hair was now darker, closer to orange than yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

wow i sure got a lot of favorites more than i imagined i would, anyway.....

Grey vs Ale- Kyuubi is naruto, but no he wont have all his power at first, but unlike before hell always control himself, and seals can still stop him, but im thinking of a power to make naruto's owns body's ability, something different, like doujutsu, or telekinesis, so if anyone gets any ideas please pm me so we can keep it a surprise to all others

oh if your asking why naruto isnt fully evil, well recall how minato sealed away the other half of kyuubi? yeah he sealed the yang part, so the yin is naruto, but he still has all his chakra, why? simple really, split infinite in half what do you get? but kyuubi isnt pure good, which is why he hates his team, especially sasuke, but his mask made a promise to protect him, after all we gotta have some secret twist eh? . and trust me this chapter will be so unexpected you might just explode o.o

oh and for those godlike naruto haters, if theres a god like naruto, remember the enemy is always more powerful, so there will be huge fights and small funny as hell fights, funnier than sakura vs Shinigami

now with the story

* * *

**The Truth Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 2: Death and Dealings**

Naruto smirked, his power was back, but it was very hard to control, his old instincts hadnt helped much since this body would take three years or more to get use to his true power. Naruto had his fist right where Haku's head should have been, but it was everywhere. The body of haku fell to its knees and then fell to its lack of face. Naruto smirked, knowing Zabuza would come after him now, instead of Kakashi, who was getting worn out.

Sasuke on the other hand, was scared and angry that Naruto reminded himself so much of itachi, but scared more so of the intense power from him. He weighed his options and remember what his father told him to do. He brought his kunai to his neck.......

Kakashi dodged another slash from Zabuza's enormous blade. Then he stopped a moment, not because he needed to regain his breath, but because of the chakra growing stronger from naruto. Kakashi wasnt worried for naruto, after all the kid could definitely handle kyuubi's yin side.... right?

Zabuza however was completely different than that, he was scared and with good reason, that kid killed haku, someone who could kill him. He suddenly charged at him with more rage than when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, albeit it was because a sharingan. Zabuza felt tears falling down his face, his daughter had died.... and a demon was next.

Naruto raised his eyebrow slighty at Zabuza's rage, it was quite impressive, for a fake demon at least. He smirked as zabuza slammed the blade down at him, attempting to slice him in two. Zabuza didnt expect when Naruto merely caught it between his fingers. Zabuza screamed in pain as the blade heated up fast, burning his hands.

"nice blade.... I think I'll keep it when I kill you." Naruto smiled (gin from bleach again). Naruto raised the blade and brought it down so fast and hard Zabuza didnt have a chance to move. The last thing on his face was a small smile. Naruto picked up the blade again and smiled back at the corpse. He didnt notice someone appear behind Sakura and slash at her throat with a lengthened Kunai, and neiter did Kakashi.

* * *

_**"and the master falls, but a new one arises..... this is the path of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ymere- i was thinking the same thing, but thanks still... im thinking of adding a very dramatic pairing but im trying to decide..... nibi might work but yugito is going to have to be younger then......good idea though

Grey vs Ale- maybe kenjutsu specialist but the key to being powerful isnt specializing in only one skill, and that blade will be with him a long time, if ya catch my drift ^^

also i have an idea for his powers please tell me whatcha think. youve seen or heard of prototype the game right? well i was thinking of adding some things from it.... or some elemental control, im not completely sure... any ideas are welcome ^^

oh and sorry for the short chapters but mine brain has been.... well clusterfucked would fit, but they should get better soon ^^

* * *

**The Truth Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 3**

**Revealing The Truth, And Forgeting The Past**

Naruto almost cried. He had been the one to burry Sasuke. Kakashi had helped some, but Naruto did most. They both said their prayers and Kakashi noted the change of Naruto's personality, seemingly from Sasuke's death. They searched far and wide for Sakura but they found no trace of her. Kakashi wasnt worse off, luckily for him he bearily had time to get to know them, that didnt mean he didnt cry. He had lost another team, but this time.... he had one left. The legendary Sharingan Kakashi, also called once, the fourth Sannin, was in a very hard situtation.

Naruto didnt look up for the entire week it took the bridge to get finished, no one even saw his face. He was sad, true, but his mask was very close to those two, so he needed to seem very sad, and maybe then he wouldnt have to act like an idiot. Naruto had felt much smarter after he got his first tail back, but noticed he couldnt keep it too long, otherwise he'd feel alot of pain.

Together they walked home, hoping nothing else would happen. They ran into a few bandits, who they took out their sadness on. Needless to say any bandits that saw them ran in fear, after hearing or seeing what happened to the first groups. The two had become more like father and son on the way. Naruto told Kakashi who he really was and it was quite shocking for the poor hatake.

**Flashback**

"something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi half-smiled, still torn up about their deaths. He hated death with a passion, though he would never say that to his face. He felt bad for Naruto, who was closer to them than he was.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "well for starters I'm not who you think I am, now before you overreact, I'm still the one who took your bell test, but I have hidden my personality.... I'm Kyuubi" Naruto sighed. He hated explaining this.

"......figures....." Kakashi sighed. It was happening again.

"huh? whatcha mean?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"simple.... last time i lost my entire team, and now my student is going to kill me" Kakashi looked into hte sky.

Naruto did his best not to burst out laughing.... but failed epicly. Kakashi glared at him. "sorry Kakashi but.... I'm not going to kill you... you see when I 'attacked' your village, our village rather, I was being controlled... ask the Sandiame.... he saw the proof......"

Kakashi looked releived, but somethng still bothered him "then... what about naruto?"

"oh he was merely a mask.... this body was born brain dead, a human vegatble...... truly a bad birth gone to hell...... Luckily the seal Minato put on me is weakening, so I should be able to fight.... him... soon" Naruto replied, silencing Kakashi for the rest of the trip.

**Flashback End**

Hiruzen sighed. Being Hokage was such hard work, and he didnt even have Naruto or Konohamaru to talk to. Naruto had just gotten back and was resting from his trip, and secretly trying to weaken his seal further. Konohamaru was training with Ebisu, who Sarutobi shouldnt have promoted to Jounin in the first place, he was weak and unskilled in any area. Truly the life of a Hokage was tiring and taxing on the spirit.

After Kakashi and Naruto had told him about the mission the council demanded they both be executed, luckily it was a shinobi matter not a civilian matter, so the No's outnumbered the Yes'. He would have to deal with the damned council soon, otherwise they might just betray Konoha for greed. Hiruzen trusted Danzo a bit, he had killed a councilmen once for threatening to betray Konoha. Hiruzen gave him a light punishment, since he would have done the same, only interrogated him first.

Danzo, however was a very strange person, he didnt like his followers to have emotions control them, but so far they all had lost their emotions instead of gaining control like he wanted. Hiruzen knew about his Sharingan, it was part of the deal, along with the fact that danzo's body had made it possible to make a new clan of sharingan users. Sarutobi breifly wondered if Itachi would come back since his brother was dead. He missed the child.

Naruto was in his room thinking clearer than ever. He had seen ino crying and glaring at him at the same time, quiet a feat. He also noted he got dirty looks from all shinobi. He concluded that the council had secretly spread the rumor he killed Sasuke, Unknown to anyone but ino she was mad at him for letting sakura die, not Sasuke. Truth be told she just wanted her friend back, and she thought faking being a fangirl would do it. His days in Konoha were about to go from Crazy to deadly

* * *

**_"hate breeds more hate, and that hate breeds war, but when the cycle is interupted by love.... everything changes....."_**

* * *

Next Chapter is Chuunin Exams


	4. Chapter 4

Ymere and Grey vs Ale- thanks both of ya, im probably gonna introduce his powers this chapter... hm.....

though i hope this wil encourage more godlike naruto stories and hopefully stories with him as kyuubi, or kakashi's apprentice instead of sasuke ^^

also I will soon need a lemon writer, im not very skilled in that area, at least writing it, but if your willing to help it'd be apreciated

oh a random note, i will never turn this into yaoi, most yaoi on the site that ive seen doesnt make sense, like one couple is shino and sasuke, or naruto and sasuke, those pairings are so stupid it makes me want to destroy my computer, the ONLY yaoi pairing i could ever see is naruto and gaara, they both know the same pain, and naruto saved his life, helped revive him, and taught him to love, its stupid and annoying when you make naruto with anyone else, now i dont mind yaoi personally, but when the entire story is devoted to it it becomes pathetic, likely made by fangirls whose hormones are fucked right now, so please if you make a yaoi... dont base the entire damn story off of it..... thank you

now on with le story

* * *

**The Truth Behind The Mask**

**Chapter 3**

**A New Problem.... And Fucking With The Sand**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Naruto was a hard person to amaze, or shock. He had been beaten as a child and never once cried, he had endured, not amazed nor shocked at their stupidity. He wasn't shocked when Rock Lee yelled more about youth, than he did about ramen. He was, however, shocked when three new things happened, the council tried to execute him, then Kakashi declared him his apprentice, and most shocking of all was when he found out he was sick.

**Flashback #1**

The council once again met. This time it was to discuss what to do with Naruto Uzumaki, the so called killer of the Uchiha clan. This is what Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage walked into, a bunch of grown men calling for the death of a child. Danzo was the only one calm. He was waiting for Sarutobi so he could start their plan, the council had too much power, and most civilians were corrupted and greedy bastards.

"why has the council started this meeting without us?" Asked the only one who would dare say something so rude infront of the council, at least that had power, Jiraiya, not to say Sarutobi was always respectful, but The mere way Jiraiya said it was filled with loathing and disrespect. He truly was a bigger version of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama, but the council has appearently deemed your opinions unworthy" Danzo commented, shutting up the entire council. Sarutobi smirked at him, which he, unknown to anyone else, smirked back. He seemed to resemble someone from the seven shinobi swordsmen, who all were known to have sharp wolf like teeth.

The civilian council was shocked, danzo would never go against their wishes, or at least thats what they thought. Danzo truthfully had taken bribes, but gave it all to ROOT and Sarutobi. Danzo wasnt greedy, infact he hated money, though he realized the need for it. Danzo was ordered to take it by Sarutobi himself in a secret mission six years ago.

Suddenly two new figures walked in the room, shocking everyone. The first they immediatly recognized as Kakashi, but the second had orange hair, spiky as Minato's, was up to Kakashi's shoulders and carried a large sword on his back. Suddenly danzo greeted them casually "ah hello Hatake-san, Namikaze-san" This of course got the council into an outrage.

"what?! their was an heir?!"

"impossible, why were we not informed?"

"hm... interesting"

"Zzz"

"Random generic thought"

The council suddenly shut up, noticing the rising chakra from the Namikaze heir. They were floored at just how much he had, he was letting more than the Hokage's entire system had just flow out, and looked like it was nothing, and it was still rising!

"now that I have your atention" Namikaze said. "I'd like to ask why the council wants to execute me"

No one dared speak, the demon brat was the last namikaze? Not only that but he carried Zabuza's sword, and he had more than double the chakra of the hokage, where as before he only had half. Then the fact that he looked different didnt help. The very thought of him being more powerful was unbeleivable, they had bribed Danzo to put a limiter seal on him.

"what? no one here but me has the ability to execute shinobi" Sarutobi raised his eyebrow, making most of the council piss themselves.

Danzo chirpped "well then I guess this meeting is ajourned"

**Flashback end**

**Flashback #2**

Kakashi had told Naruto to meet him out at their training grounds, saying he had an announcment. So naturally both came two hours late. Naruto had changed alot since he started as a ninja. He now wore black in red in different patterns. He had a blood red shirt, black pants, and a black jacket, his old outfit back in hell.

Kakashi smiled at him, not surprised he came late. "Naruto I have some good news and bad news" kakashi smirked behind his mask. Time to freak out his student.

"the bad news is that I'm not going to be team seven's leader anymore" He said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, kakashi inwardly sighed, why didnt he freak out? "and the good news is that I'm taking you as my apprentice" Naruto's eyes widened, and he fell backwards. Kakashi smiled, that was more like it.

"so what are we learning?" Naruto asked finally calming down. He was amazed really, he though kakashi would try to get away from him.

"well you dont really need the chidori... hm well its your choice... Chidori or Rasengan?" Kakashi said, knowing Kyuubi would know since Jiraiya tried using one to repell it, and chidori was well known.

**Flashback end**

**Flashback #3**

Naruto had gone to the hospital, since he had been feeling strange lately, he had never had a cold before, and his body was immune to all disease, but not poisons, at least not yet. He had to take in poison in order to be immune to it, although he was resistant to all poison, except certian ones.

A shinobi doctor was the only one willing to take a look at him, he was a gennin but worked at the hospital, his name was Kabuto.

"so doc, whats wrong with me?" Naruto asked rather bluntly. He had a habit of never showing respect, after all 10000 years of being the god of demons gets to your brain.

"there seems to be a virus disrupting your cells.... your healing is helping though.... its helping the virus, but keeping it from damaging your body, and its causing strange effects.... its destablizing your DNA...... to the point of reconstruction..... this scares me though, just what the virus is.... its a fatal virus that would usually destroy your lungs and heart to the point of a painful and slow death, usually causing coughing and wheezing uncontrolably" Kabuto said still trying to understand what exactly it is doing.

"english please" Naruto sweatdropped, why did doctors expect the ones who dont know shit about medicine to know everything about the medical feild, yet they always explain it in the simplest way possible to those who do.

Kabuto nodded "Sorry its confusing to even me, basically though your healing ability is helping the virus, and your dna is unstable, as are your cells, appearently you can change your biomass, to apppearently infinite capacity hm.... oh and it seems that it will be passed on to your childern"

Naruto sighed, he didnt understand shit, but it was better than listening to this moron talk talk talk all damn day. "yeah I understand" He only understood the fact that he basically had a new Kekkei genkai, albeit one he didnt know how to use. Now he began training in it daily, sometimes sparring with Kakashi, still not being able to beat him. Naruto may have been powerful, but he hardly used strategy, but luckily he was getting better by the day, at strategy at least. He found the seal was set only to open more at set times.

**Flashback end**

Naruto now found himself in a walkway. Kankuro held Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck, yelling at him. This of course got naruto pissed.

"you little brat!" Kankuro's eyes widened as he felt a blade to his neck. Naruto had grabbed him by his neck. Now Kankuro was lifted into the air looking into emotionless eyes, like looking into death's cloak. He felt himself almost die right then and there before he found himself knocked out on the side walk.

Gaara for once in his life felt Shukaku shut up, which scared him, anything bad enough to make a bijuu scared was definitely not worth fighting. Gaara sand shunshind next to naruto, he tried to use his sand but found Shukaku would not allow him to. It was as if Shukaku was dead.

"Hello Ichibi" Naurto said, making temari and gaara's eyes widen. Gaara, for once, avoided his eyes, those soulless things could scare the very shinigami responsible for making jinchuuriki.

Gaara immediatly looked to temari, his eyes signaling to run. He vanished via shunshin, while Temari grabbed Kankuro and ran. Naruto sweatdropped.

"what'd I say?"

* * *

sorry for the undescriptive chapter, but i was constantly interupted while writing this x.x

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	5. NOTICE

Thanks, Hanzou.

but i am sorry to inform you i must discontinue this story, i realize i took out most of the reason for it... and im not creative enough to make not only an entire plot, but new characters, places, missions, powers, and battles, if anyone wishes to adopt, go ahead, but please tell me

another reason i cant write this anymore is i lost inspiration, but gained it in a new idea... yeah i know and i hate abandoning it but with all this shit gone wrong its hard not to. Do not worry, soon i will make a new fic that i certianly WILL NOT abandon, trust me on that, and hopefully afterwards ill see more of these types of fics soon, but until then i say bye, and trust me i had to do this for many reasons, 1. sasuke is the main character now and without him the show would be boring, as much as i hate to admit it, 2. Naruto being kyuubi would mean he would have too much knowledge, and i do not know about you but i certianly dont have a demons knowledge, 3. without gaara the exams fall apart, 4. with gaara scared of him, he wont fight him so no bonding, 5. naruto is too powerful even for me, 6. ive lost interest in this, and it would be very hard to continue something ive lost interest in, 7. with naruto being kyuubi he wont be as nice, so all those people he helped selflessly he wouldnt, hence the later alliance against akatsuki would never be able to commence, and with all that said my plans for this fice fall apart, but new inspiration arises


End file.
